Awakenings
Awakenings is the thirtieth and final episode of the eleventh season, and 128th overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It will air on October 28, 2019 in Australia and will be paired with "Once and for All." Synopsis The dramatic conclusion of the Never-Realm saga, in which old friends are reunited and the power of friendship is pitted against the corrupting power of the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu...''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VpDu-Rhv9w&feature=youtu.be Plot Lloyd confronts Zane in the Castle of Ice. Akita is furious that Lloyd knows the Emperor and tries to destroy him. Lloyd stops her and they argue with each other until Zane smacks them both down and a battle ensues between them. Grimfax and Kataru fight their own battle against Vex and the Blizzard Samurai, but they are soon captured. Meanwhile, Nya discovers that Boreal is made of pure ice, leading Jay to think that the Ice Emperor is an Elemental Master of Ice. But Nya cuts in, realizing that Zane is the Emperor, which horrifies her friends. They try to reason with the conclusion, but Nya reminds them that Zane was holding the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, and its corruptible power would twist Zane’s mind. Seeing her point, the Ninja realize that Lloyd is in danger and they must warn him of Zane, but Boreal awakens and attacks them again. Boreal blasts his ice out at them, scattering the Ninja and Krag. Kai is knocked out and Nya tries to wake him up. But before she can do so, Boreal approaches her, forcing Nya to calm herself and learning how to master control over ice. She brings down multiple stalactites on Boreal and Cole and Jay congratulate her, but Boreal emerges out. Nya apologizes, but Kai wakes up, gaining his full powers back and destroys Boreal, melting him. Back at the castle, Lloyd resists Zane as much as he can, but Zane chases him down and eventually freezes Lloyd. Akita shrieks and throws her dagger at Zane, but Zane freezes her. Vex arrives just as Zane finishes defeating Lloyd. Lloyd repeats his name, begging him to stop, which causes Zane to hesitate. Impatient, Vex decides to do it himself, taunting on Lloyd's failure of not being able to protect anyone. Unfortunately, Zane overhears the word "protect," remembering the purpose he was built for: To protect those who cannot protect themselves. All his memories rush back to him, including who he is and all the events that led him to end up in the Never-Realm. As himself again, Zane impedes Vex’s attempt to kill Lloyd and smacks him away before destroying his scepter, lifting the curse from the realm. Zane helps Lloyd up, who is happy to see that he has regained his memories. Enraged, Vex tries to attack Zane, only for Zane to freeze him in place. The rest of the Ninja, Krag, Kataru, and Grimfax reunite with their friends. Cast *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Grimfax - Brian Drummond *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kataru - Cole Howard *Krag - Brian Drummond *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Sorla - Patty Drake *Vex - Michael Kopsa *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane/Ice Emperor - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited * Never-Realm ** Castle of Ice *** Throne Room ** Formling Village ** Great Lake * Ninjago Island ** Mountains of Impossible Height *** Monastery of Spinjitzu Trivia *'Narrator''': Lloyd *This marks the final episode of both the Ice Chapter and the season. *Boreal is revealed to be created from Ice (Elemental Ice Dragon). *Nya masters how to control frozen Ice. *Kai fully recovers his powers and destroys Boreal. *Zane recovers his memories and destroys his scepter, resulting in the Never-Realm returning to normal, such as Grimfax reclaiming his throne, the villagers of Great Lake, and the Formling Village being unfrozen. *Zane destroying his scepter, ending the Eternal Winter and restoring the Never-Realm is similar to when Kai destroyed the Staff of Elements, restoring the Elemental Powers to their users in "The Forgotten Element." *After Vex was revealed as the true tyrant of the realm, he is exiled to the outskirts of the Never-Realm for his crimes. *The Ninja open a portal back to Ninjago and all six Ninja return home. *Akita kisses Lloyd on the cheek. **This is similar to when Harumi kissed Lloyd's cheek, only where her purpose was for a distraction, Akita's was a thank you to Lloyd for freeing the realm, her people, and herself. *Boma and Uthaug also appear in this episode, but do not speak. Gallery 71E1BE91-EE79-4E34-A4B1-4DE6A9B1D353.jpeg|Nya controls Ice for the first time. B20CE39B-D871-48ED-8091-48ECDB1DF419.jpeg|Kai regains his Fire. AE335DCE-DA0D-4DB7-89D8-26D72B823247.jpeg|Kai's eyes glowing while attacking Boreal. Sister_Reunion.jpeg|Akita and Kataru reunite D0A7DF75-8FDD-417A-8AA5-7978EBA222D0.jpeg|Grimfax is king once again. DE0D3B42-A33F-474F-B3EB-DCD8A5361AB1.jpeg A76972B7-DB1A-4944-BEB2-185F31278423.jpeg|Akita gives Lloyd a goodbye kiss. NinjaFamily.png Pixane2.png Pixane1.png 20191028 090421.png|Zane regains his memories. PixaneBearHug.jpeg References Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Articles in need of improvement